everythingmadonnafandomcom-20200213-history
Tours
center|500px During her time as a recording artist, madonna has embarked on several concert tours, to promote her albums, and her music soundtracks, she has also done a few promo tours, which included of small performances in usually small venues. She embarked on her very first concert tour, The Virgin Tour on 1985, where she was on the road from April 10 to June 11. Despite not doing very well with the critics, the tour was extremely successful with the fans and financially earning almost over $5 Million. It took 2 years for Madonna to tour again, in 1987 she once again hit the road with her Who's That Girl World Tour, which went to places such as Japan and Europe, unlike The virgin Tour which only visited North America. This time the critics were generous with Madonna and the tour was both a critical and financial success. It was not until 3 years later, 1990 when Madonna embarked in which would be considered her most controversial tour ever, the Blond Ambition World Tour. Following the controversy of the Like a Prayer music video controversy, which the Batican found insulting and blasphemous, Madonna decided to spice things up for this concert in which she simulated masturbation during the performance of Like a Virgin. The performance was so controversial that during her concerts in Toronto the police threatened to arrest her unless she removed the masturbation sequence. A similar thing happened in Italy in where, the Pope called for a boycott. Despite this the tour was a success, Rolling Stone proclaimed it "The Best Tour of 1990". In 1993, she embarked on her The Girlie Show World Tour, which took her to Australia and Latin America for the first time. Like its predecessor, it was a highly controversial tour due to its high sexually provocative style. Uproar was caused when Madonna, during one of the shows rubbed the Puertorrican national flag between her legs. The tour also included a Marlene Dietrich inspired performance of "Like a Virgin". 8 years and 3 albums happened before Madonna could tour again. in 2001 she was back on the staged again with the Drowned World Tour, which eventually became one of the highest grossing most successful tours of 2001. Unlike her previous tours the show this time featured the use of backdrop screen and harnesses, in the show Madonna played the guitar, dressed up as a geisha and did amazing martial-arts while flying across the stage. A lot of fans were a little disappointed due to the excessive use of new material and not many classics (she only performed "Holiday" and "La Isla Bonita"), but the reviews were generally positive. In 2004, after the release of her American Life album, Madonna toured once again, this time with the Re-Invention World Tour, which by that time became Madonna's highest grossing tour with almost $125 million. The Re-Invention Tour received positive review and fans were glad to see Madonna perform some of her classic hits. Madonna's next two tours broke world records, with the 2006 Confessions Tour grossing over US $194.7 million,becoming the highest-grossing tour ever for a female artist at that time. This feat was surpassed in 2008 with the Sticky & Sweet Tour, which went on to become the highest-grossing tour ever by a solo artist, and the second highest-grossing tour of all time, with approximately US $408 million in ticket sales. Both Confessions and Sticky & Sweet Tour had been planned to visit Australia, but were cancelled at the last moment, making Girlie Show as Madonna's last tour there to date.